With the introduction of hook and loop fabric, conventionally known as "Velcro" (a registered trademark of the Velcro Manufacturing Company), a variety of articles for sport and play requiring the adherence of a body to the surface of a play article have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,345 is directed to a dart game in which the tip surface of the dart and the front surface of the target were covered with a "Velcro" material. When the dart is thrown at the target, the dart adheres to the target thereby simulating an actual game of darts. Another example of a Velcro material sport and play apparatus was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,748 which related to a ball covered with a Velcro material and a mitt or glove which had an outer face that was also covered with a Velcro material. Thus, a game of catch, particularly for young children, was created which not only allowed the child to be successful in throwing and catching a ball but also contributed to the development of the hand-eye coordination of the child. A Velcro material covering a ball and mitt was also utilized in U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,617 which permitted young children and even adults, to catch a hard thrown ball without injury to the hand or bouncing from the mitt.
The sport and game activities involving the act of throwing an object covered with a Velcro material toward a receptor such as a board or a mitt covered with a Velcro material is a singular activity performed independently by one of the participants. The act of catching the ball is also a singular activity performed by the other participant. Similarly, the throwing of a dart toward a target is a singular act performed by the participant and the flight of the dart is not influenced by the movement of another competitor who is playing the game. The participants are not simultaneously engaging in physical activity where each has an immediate simultaneous effect upon the special location of the ball or dart by body movement.